1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a novel image transferring method, an image transferring system implementing the image transferring method, and an image forming apparatus with same.
2. Related Art
A conventional image transferring system transfers an image formed and rendered visible by developer from a transfer origin that bears the image onto a transfer destination using an electric transfer field. Another conventional transferring system transfers an image formed and rendered visible by ink drops from the transfer origin that bears the image onto the transfer destination. There is also a known system that transfers an image in a transfer station using either a pair of rollers or a roller and a belt.
To transfer an image using the electric transfer field in a conventional image transferring system, a prescribed member and a power supply for generating the electric transfer field are needed, thereby becoming a bottleneck to cost reduction.
Further, performance of the electric transfer field varies in accordance with an environmental condition, such as temperature, humidity, etc. A transfer condition also varies in accordance with temperature and humidity or the like as well. Thus, these member and power supply need to be made of prescribed material and avoid the impact of the environmental condition.
Further, with a system in which an image is formed by ink drops and is transferred on a transfer destination by pressing the image against the transfer destination, a transfer rate tends to decrease.
Further, when the image is transferred in a transfer section of a conventional system, an image generally passes through the transfer section and likely disturbs a transferred image.